Another year, another initiate
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: *Set a year after Tris's initiation: No war* Emmalina Owens is a reckless Candor girl. She chooses Dauntless with her best friend Madeline. Follow her through Dauntless initiation with our favorite trainer couple, Four and Six. When Four and Six find out of her Divergence, they take her under their wing. But Jeanine's still hunting for Divergent... Yes I'll add Fourtris :)
1. The Aptitude Test

Another year, another initiate

Summary: What if the Erudite waited a year to attack Abnegation? Emmalina Owens is a Divergent Candor-turned-Dauntless. Follow her through dauntless initiation with our favorite trainer couple, Four and Six. When they find out about Lina's divergence, they take her under their wing. But when Jeanine wants the Divergents', the claws come out. Entire Divergent trilogy included, yes I will put Fourtris scenes somewhere in here. *spoiler* Tris does not die.

**A/N: I had this idea at 12am. I KNOW this is sort of stupid to be posting and struggling to update yet another story because I have two other stories in the making, and school is approaching us rapidly. But I just HAD to post it! So tell me if you like it! :)**

The Disclaimer:

Me: I own divergent!

Four and Tris: No you don't!

Me: You're right. All credits except my OC's go to Veronica Roth. But I own this version of you so I can do whatever I want with you in my story!

Four and Tris: Have mercy…

-The Aptitude Test-

Emmalina POV

The alarm clock rings. "Emmalina, you don't want to be late for your aptitude test, do you?" My brother Luke calls. A short explanation of my life: When I was nine, my parents died in an accident. Then our Aunt Elsa, whom we used to call Auntie Ellie, took care of us for a while, and then she also died in an accident. I always thought that it was queer that all three of them died in a similar accident. It broke my heart when she died; she even made up a weird corny nickname: Emmy Love. Don't ask. My brother, who was eight years older, took us in.

"Coming!" I call. I hastily dress in the black and white Candor uniform. I don't really like it that much, it's very bland. We Candor see everything just black and white. Well, every other Candor but me. Luke smiles at me as I sit down. My little sister, Maisie, smiles at me reassuringly. My sister was Abnegation through and through. She's just so selfless. Meanwhile my sister thinks that I'll be best fit for Dauntless. Maybe, let's see. I can't be Abnegation, I don't think that I could wear grey all my life; I can't be a happy-go-lucky Amity, I'd go insane. Erudite basically caused the accident that killed my family, so that's definitely out. Candor…well…that's where I started. That leaves Dauntless. I've always admired the Dauntless, the way they run freely. The Candor watches the Dauntless with disapproval and calls them "reckless idiots." But I watch them with admiration.

We eat breakfast in silence. People always call me "the quietest but still the most reckless Candor they've ever seen." Probably because I'm not what the other factions would call a "Candor smart mouth," but I still have that Dauntless air.

Luke takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Emmalina I know that you will leave on choosing day." He says.

"How?" I ask him.

"I've been watching you, Emmalina; you're simply just not made for Candor. But it's okay. We will love you no matter what. Now you'd better get going, you don't want to be late!"

Madeline or Maddie waits for me as I walk out. Maddie has been my best friend since I was six years old. She's been there for me through thick and thin. "Hey, Lina!" She says. "So, are you nervous for your aptitude test?"

"No," I lie. Yep, definitely not Candor.

Classes in the morning pass by way too fast for my tastes. We waited in the cafeteria for our names to be called, and I hear: "Darcy Moore, Emmalina Owens, and Madeline Ritter."

I walk into the testing room, and I see a chair, it looks like one of those chairs from the dentist's office. A Dauntless girl was in the room. "Hi, I'm Christina. Have a seat."

I take a seat in the weird chair. She hands me a drink. "Um…what's this supposed to be?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Bottoms up."

I drink the weird drink. I'm still in the testing room, but suddenly Christina wasn't in there. Instead there was a knife and a cheese. But why would I need them? "Choose," A voice says. It was the voice of Jeanine, the woman who created the simulation. The woman who basically killed my family. Why should I listen to her? Besides, this is the aptitude test.

"Why?" I ask. "Why do I need to?"

"Okay," Jeanine's voice says. "Suit yourself."

A growling dog came at me. I suddenly wish that I had chosen one of them. I remembered what I read from somewhere: Dogs attack when they smell fear. I just stood there, trying to eliminate as much fear as possible. The dog barked in my ear, and then it panted and licked my face. I smile and pet the dog.

The environment changed. I was on a bus instead. A man held up a newspaper that said WANTED. It was a picture of my father. "You, girl! Do you know him?"

"No," I lie.

"If you know him…you could save me." He says.

It is an easy choice, a random stranger or my own father?

"Sorry, I don't know him." I say.

With a jolt I am back in the testing room. "So," I ask Christina. "What was my result?"

She looks at me. "Your result." She repeats. "I'll be right back."

She leaves and I think: Did I _fail_ the aptitude test? But that's impossible. I wait anxiously until she comes back. "Sorry to worry you," she says to me.

"Tell me my result," I say.

"Your result is Dauntless." She says. A feeling of happiness soars through me, until she says: "and Erudite. And Abnegation. People who get this sort of result…they call it _Divergent._ You must not tell anyone about this, _ever_. I put your results in as Dauntless._"_

I stand there with my mouth agape. "Is it common?" I ask her.

"No, Emmalina, it is very rare. Listen, this can get you killed if they find out. The society is very afraid of Divergents'. They can't control you. An aptitude for more than one faction—my best friend managed to escape the leaders but…" Her voice quiets to a murmur.

"Wait I have aptitude for _Erudite?" _I say. The thought of having an aptitude for the faction that was responsible for my family's death frightens me. She nods. I can get killed if people find out.

"What do I choose?" I ask. "If I have an aptitude for three factions?"

She looks at me. "That is up to you." She says. "You have a lot of thinking to do, you'd better go home, I'll say that the serum made you sick."

"I have to tell Maddie where I'm going," I say.

"I'll tell her," she says.

Since Luke is one of the assistant leaders of Candor, we live in a lovely home just by the headquarters, on the government side of the Merciless Mart. Maddie lives near us as well. The Candor sector is pretty far away from the school, so I walk there instead of taking the bus. Besides Amity, which is in the farms, and I don't know _where_ Dauntless is. You'd think they popped from a hole in the ground!

I start the long walk to my house. I think about my Divergence. Maddie and I almost always tell each other everything. I guess this will be part of the 'almost.'

Once I reach the government side of the Merciless Mart, Maddie gets off the bus. "Lina, are you all right? I heard that the serum made you sick."

I sigh. "It did, but I'm all better now."

Maddie looks at me skeptically. "Alright, Lina. Do you have any idea what faction you will choose?"

I shrug. "Probably Dauntless." I say.

"So will I!" She says. "We could be Dauntless together!"

"Yeah," I say. "Dauntless together."

Maddie and I part ways once I reach my house. "Hey Emmalina how did the test go?" Luke says looking up from his papers.

"Oh, fine." I lie.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one talked. "Do you know what you will choose?" Luke says, his voice shaking.

I nod.

"That's good." He says. "You'd better get to bed; you have a big day tomorrow!"

I go up the stairs and slip into bed. My door opens, and my sister's head peeks in, smirking. "Goodnight future Dauntless member." She says.

I smile.

Tris POV

I slip into bed in Tobias's arms. "Did Christina find any Divergent?" Tobias mumbles.

"Two, I think." I say. "An Amity boy called Noah who had no interest in leaving his faction and a Candor girl called Emmalina. Christina said that Emmalina reminded her of me, she had the exact same results."

"We better hope that she doesn't transfer here," He says. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A bit." I admit. "I mean, what do I know about training initiates?"

"You have to scare them," he says. "Remember Christina last year?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I wonder which Candor will speak up against our names this time. So, Four and Six?"

"Four and Six," he says.

"Do you think we should let them know we're dating?" I ask.

He smirks. "We should let them find out for themselves. They probably will by the end of initiation."

He kisses my forehead. "I love you," he whispers as I fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay, how did you like it! Review if you think I should continue! :)**


	2. The Choosing Ceremony and Jumps Galore

The Choosing Ceremony and Jumps Galore

**A/N: I've never gotten so much response so soon for a story! I think you all like it so here I am with a chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Emmalina POV

"Emmalina!" Luke calls. "We're running late for the ceremony, your sister already left for school, she told me to say goodbye for her and that she loves you!"

"Coming!" I call down. I get dressed in the bland Candor uniform. Then I put on the locket that my Auntie Ellie gave to me before she died. Inside the locket was the family picture taken when I was nine years old and a note that said:

_Emmy: I have another mission. With luck, I'll see you soon. If I do not make it, I want you to know I will always be with you. – Ellie._

I head downstairs where breakfast is waiting for me, but I can barely eat anything. When breakfast is done, Luke and I leave for the bus to take us to the Ceremony. Then we take the elevator to the Ceremony room. Before I go to stand with the other sixteen year olds, Luke hugs me. "I love you," he says. "No matter what. So does your sister. See you on visiting day." Tears fall from his face, and mine too.

I stand in alphabetical order with the other people in my year, Maddie being next to me. I listen as Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation, reads all the faction manifestos and stuff. Then he started calling out names. One by one, each sixteen year old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room. I don't listen until:

"Madeline Ritter." I watch as my best friend of ten years walks up to the bowls. She puts her blood in the Dauntless bowl without hesitation. The Dauntless cheer. The Candor murmur, but they are not surprised.

"Emmalina Owens." Marcus calls out. I rise from my seat and start walking towards the bowls. I look where the Candor are sitting, and I see Luke. He catches my eye and gives me a slight nod. My hand is shaking my now, and I cut it with the knife. I put my blood in the hot coals. The Dauntless cheer even harder and the Candor start murmuring even louder.

I don't really listen to the rest of the Ceremony. The Dauntless exit first. We were going towards the stairs, and then we all start running. "This is so wild!" Maddie exclaims. "We don't do this in Candor! Where do you think headquarters is, Lina? You'd think they popped from a hole in the ground!"

"My thoughts exactly." I reply to her, remembering what I was thinking of headquarters yesterday. I agreed with her. This is exhilarating.

We burst through the exit. I haven't enjoyed a sprint in forever. But then I hear a train horn.

"Are we…are we supposed to jump on?" Maddie says.

"I guess so," I say, nervously looking at the train.

The Dauntless all get into the train. All that's left are the new initiates. I jog and then I trust myself, I jump on the train, and hold a bar handle. Someone pulls me in.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"LINA!" Maddie was still running towards the train.

I hold out my hand. "Trust yourself and jump!" Maddie jumps and I pull her in.

"I think they're trying to kill us," Maddie gasps.

"You just figured that out? Auntie Ellie told me about their initiation." I say.

"What did she say?" Maddie asks.

"Can't tell anyone," I say.

Maddie huffs. A part of me feels bad for transferring. Luke and Maisie seemed really open to the idea of me transferring, but could that be because they knew Candor wasn't for me?

But another part of me wants to embrace my new Dauntless lifestyle with open arms.

-Page breaker-

"They're jumping off!" A guy yells. I get up and look through the window. The Dauntless were jumping off onto a rooftop that is a bunch of feet up, and there is a gap between the roof and the train.

"Um, Lina?" Maddie says. "You see that too, right?" She scrambles to the back of the train.

I nod and hold out my hand. "Come on, we'll go together. I'm not leaving a friend behind. On three."

I grab her hand before she can say anything else. "One…two…three!"

We launch off of the train car. Maddie lands onto her feet, but the pain on my legs was so sharp that I sprawled onto the ground, and I let go of her hand.

"See?" I say wincing. "You're a natural."

"Lina, you do know that if it wasn't for you I'd be factionless right?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

I smirk. "Yeah, I'm awesome that way."

Tris POV

We were waiting for the initiates to jump. "Who do you think is going to jump?" Tobias asks.

"Let's bet on it," Christina says. "Whoever wins gets all the losers' dauntless cake for a week. I bet it will be a Candor."

"I'm going with Erudite," I say.

"I'll take Dauntless born." Tobias says.

"I'm surprised none of you chose the Stiff faction." Christina says.

I scowl at her. "First of all, it's Abnegation, not 'the Stiff faction', and second of all, it's very rare for someone to transfer from there, even if we did. And remember to only call me Six in front of the initiates," I add as an afterthought.

"So," Tobias says to me. "How are you feeling about the transfers?"

"A bit nervous," I say. "I hope we don't have a Peter though. Or an Al." I add. "But I especially hope that we don't have a Tris. Someone who's a strong Divergent."

Emmalina POV

"Listen up! My name is Max and I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" A man shouts. I look at the ledge that he is standing on and I gulp. "The member's entrance to our compound is several stories below us. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"Is there something to catch us at the bottom?" An Erudite girl asks.

He shrugs. "Who knows?"

_You do, I think. You just want to test us, that's why you're making us do this._

"I will go," I say. Max steps aside. I stop at the edge and look down. I look in Maddie's direction. I turn back around, and I don't think. I just jump. I drop into darkness.

I hit something, hard. It was a net. A girl helps me out of the net. The girl was a couple inches shorter than I was, with blonde hair. I could see a tattoo of three birds on her shoulders.

"Yes!" Another girl says. I realize that the girl was Christina. I catch her eye, seeing if she recognizes me, but she just turns away. "You and your boyfriend have to give me all your dauntless cake for a week since the first jumper was a Candor!"

They bet on the first jumper? I think. Is that what they do? Watch as people nervously come up on the ledge and bet on them?

The blonde-haired girl grumbles. "Four won't like that." She turns to me. "What's your name?"

"It's Emma—" I hesitate.

"Think," she says. "You don't pick again."

"It's Lina." I say confidently.

"Lina," she repeats. "Make the announcement, Four!"

"First Jumper—Lina!" Whoever was Four—I couldn't see him—yells.

Then another person drops into the net, screaming. It was Maddie. Everyone laughs, but then the laughter is replaced by cheering. "Second Jumper—Maddie!" Four yells after asking Maddie her name.

The blonde-haired girl places a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to Dauntless."

Tris POV

"Christina, you look so pale, what's wrong?" I whisper to her.

"That Candor girl, the first jumper?" She says.

"Lina?" I say.

"That's the Divergent I was telling you about the other day, Emmalina. She must have transferred here and changed her name to Lina." She whispers.

My eyes widen. Tobias and I will have to protect her from the simulations.

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I just want to say RIP Robin Williams :( He's the guy who played the Genie in Aladdin and Roosevelt in the Night at the Museum. Please R&R! :) Reviews make my day and they inspire me to continue writing.**


	3. Four and Six

Four and Six

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I was just psyched to write this chapter you usually won't get daily updates! Enjoy the chapter my readers! :) This chapter features a flirty Maddie, a jealous Tris, an annoying boy, and a very pissed off Lina.**

**Read on!**

Lina POV

Once everyone has jumped, the dauntless borns leave with their trainers, leaving us with a brown-haired guy and the blonde-haired girl.

"Don't you think he's hot, Lina?" Maddie sighs.

"Maddie!" I scold. "He is your instructor. Plus he might already be with someone."

"Initiates!" His voice rang out. "I am Four, and this is Six! We'll be your instructors."

"Like the numbers?" Maddie asks. "What happened to one, two, three, and five?"

"Yes," Six says. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good." Four says. "We're going to go into the Pit, the center of all dauntless attract—"

Maddie snickers. "The Pit? That's a clever name."

Four and Six look at each other like they're being reminded of something. Six walks up to her and leans her face in close to hers. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Maddie," she says timidly.

"Well, Maddie, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from us is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Six hisses.

Maddie nods.

"Six is such a jerk," Maddie says.

"Remember, Maddie, this isn't Candor, we have to learn how to keep quiet sometimes." I remind her.

Four pushes the doors open and I can see why it is called 'the Pit.'

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Four says.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Six yells, her voice quavering a little. "One daredevil jump off this ledge could end your life," she says, her voice breaking by the minute. "It has happened before and will happen again. You've been warned."

Tris POV

Tobias takes my hand. "Are you okay, Tris?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say.

As for the initiates, I'm trying to remember them all.

Lina: Candor

Maddie: Candor

Troy: Candor

Zoey: Candor

Hermes: Erudite

Evelyn: Erudite

Asher: Erudite

Debbie: Erudite

Jason: Erudite

Only Candor and Erudite this year, and for once more Erudite than Candor. "You know," Tobias says. "Lina and Maddie sort of remind me of you and Christina."

"Don't they remind all of us?" I say, laughing.

We find seats next to Lina and Maddie, who look surprised that we are sitting with them.

"Are you single?" Maddie blurts out to Tobias. I glare at her. I notice my fists were curled up into balls. Lina's eyes caught mine, and I can see that she understands what's going on.

"Maddie!" She scolds. "He probably has a girlfriend, and you might be hurting her feelings right this moment!"

Lina's Candor is showing. She practically just revealed to Maddie that I was his girlfriend.

"Actually, no. I have a girlfriend," he says coldly, grabbing my hand from under the table.

"Oh," Maddie says in a small voice. "So you're—"

"His girlfriend," I snarl. "If you hit on him again, you will regret it."

She nods fearfully.

"Anyway," I say, directing the question to Lina. "How do you guys like Dauntless?"

"Um…" Lina says looking at me uneasily. "Great so far…I guess…"

Lina POV

I could tell that Six was Four's girlfriend the moment Maddie started to hit on him. As soon as they left, Maddie groans. "Why are the cute ones always taken?"

"You know," I observe, taking a bite of my hamburger. "You're breaking your Hunter of Artemis oath."

**(A/N: If you didn't read PJO, it means to swear off boys for life!)**

"Lina, we were 10 then!" Maddie says. "Anyway, look at that cute Dauntless born over there!" I notice that he has red hair and brown eyes. He waves at us like he knows us. I scowl at him; he can't just wave at us like he knows us!

Maddie squeals. "He just waved at us!"

"Yeah, so?" I say. "And he shouldn't be, he doesn't even know us."

Ben POV (Dauntless-born initiate)

I have to admit all the girls swoon when they first look at me. I mean, admit it, I'm hot. I notice two Candor girls over at the far table. They were looking at me. I carelessly wave at them like they're my friends. One of them swoons. The other one just scowls at me. No girl _ever _scowls at me. Something's different about her. All the girls, I admit, only want me for my looks. This one just hates me, but why won't she look at me? The gorgeous Candor girl with the dark brown hair and the striking blue eyes?

I walk over to her table to try and get her to notice me. "Hey Candor!" I say to her. "I bet you won't survive a day of initiation!" I don't exactly know _why _I said that.

The girl glares at me. "I think I will," she says coldly. "Anyway, you dauntless-borns may have an advantage, but you guys could still be factionless." She rises up to leave with the transfer initiates and her friend follows her.

What is it about that Candor girl?

Lina POV

"He thinks he can just waltz over here and tell me that! The nerve of him!" I whisper- ranted to Maddie.

"He likes you." Maddie whispers back. "I know about this stuff."

"Oh, no he doesn't!" I whisper.

Four and Six were leading us through a bunch of hallways. I had no idea where we were going.

They stop in front of a door. "Some ground rules," Four says. "You have to be in the training room by eight o clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six with a break for lunch. You can do whatever you like after six. You will also get time off between each initiation stage.

You can only leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless. Behind the door is the room where you all will be sleeping. In the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and dauntless-born initiates separated." Four says.

Thank God, I think. I don't have to deal with that upstart dauntless born.

"But at the end of initiation, you will be ranked together, and keep in mind that they are all better than you, but you all have a chance. Remember that." Six says.

"Rankings?" Asks an Erudite girl, I think her name was Debbie. "Why are we ranked?"

"Your ranking serves two purposes," Four says. "One purpose is that it will be the order that you all choose your jobs after initiation. Another purpose is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

I knew this; my Auntie Ellie told me about the initiation process. She also told me that Dauntless wasn't this harsh and ruthless back in her day. If most people knew this before they transferred here, they wouldn't transfer here. But I transferred here. What does that mean?

"But…but that's not fair! Only ten initiates!" An Erudite girl called Evelyn exclaims.

"You chose us," Four says. "Now we have to choose you." He opens the door to the dormitories and Four and Six leave.

I remember what Christina had said during the aptitude test:

"_No, Emmalina, it is very rare. Listen, this can get you killed if they find out. The society is very afraid of Divergents'. They can't control you. An aptitude for more than one faction—my best friend managed to escape the leaders but…"_

"My best friend managed to escape the leaders…" The leaders want something with me? No. They want to kill me. But how will they find out if I'm Divergent? I'll have to ask Christina. But what are the chances of her actually telling me the answer?

"Lina, we'll get through this." Maddie says. "Somehow."

"Yeah," I say. "This initiation won't exactly be boring and bland." I say, slipping into bed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter my readers! Please review, follow, and favorite! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! :)**


	4. Training for Dauntless

Training for Dauntless

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Lina POV

"INITIATES!" A voice yells. I get up out of the bed and rub my eyes. It was Six. "You have five minutes to meet us outside the door!"

"What, no breakfast?" Maddie groans, voicing my thoughts.

"We're in Dauntless with initiation trainers that scare the Hades out of us." I say. "Don't question."

I put on some Dauntless clothes and fix my hair. I look over to Maddie's direction. She's still in bed. I push her out onto the floor.

"Lina, what was that for?" She groans.

"We now have two minutes to meet Four and Six outside the door." I tell her. "Now get ready!"

Maddie and I make it just in time.

Four and Six walk us to the training rooms. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Four says.

Six presses a gun into my palm. Candor doesn't really have anything against guns, but no one uses one. It feels heavy in my hand.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. The first stage is physical, the second is emotional, and the third is mental."

"What…does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" A Candor boy called Troy says.

Six flips the gun in her hand, and presses the barrel to his forehead. She clicks a bullet into place. "Wake. Up." She snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, now ACT LIKE IT!"

If Four and Six's goal was to scare the initiates, it certainly worked.

"To answer that," Four says. "You are far likely to get scared in a battle if you're prepared to defend yourselves."

Four and Six each fire the gun at their target and they both hit bulls-eye.

I turn to my own target. I fire the gun, and the recoil makes me stumble to the wall for balance. I keep firing, but it doesn't hit the target. I look around in frustration. Most of the other initiates, including Maddie, had hit the target at least once.

"Lina, you should have hit the target at least _once _by now!" Maddie says.

"What do you think I am trying to do, Madeline?" I say through gritted teeth. My best friend has been pretty annoying these past few days.

But I fire again, and this time it hits the edge of the target. I look at Maddie, who smiles. "You just needed something to unleash your full strength, Lina." She says.

Eventually I hit the center of the target, the same place Four and Six.

We go to lunch. "Maddie, you know, you're a natural at this!" I tell her.

"Stage one," she corrects. "Your strength will probably come in at two and three. You have emotions made of steel!"

"Yeah," I say. "I guess."

"Can I sit with you guys?" A voice says. I look up, it was an Erudite transfer—Asher.

"Don't you want to sit with your friends?" Maddie says.

"They aren't really nice people," Asher says.

"Alright, sure." I say.

"Yo, Candor!" A voice calls out. It was that upstart Dauntless-born initiate.

"What do _you _want?" I say coldly.

"To talk of course! What, is there some sort of rule saying that I can't talk to my favorite transfer?"

"Let me say this very slowly. I. don't. know. you. I don't even know your name! You don't know mine! So stop hitting on me and go away!" I yell.

He smirks. "As you wish, princess. By the way, my name is Ben. And you're Lina, the first jumper." He leaves.

"GAH!" I say. "I wish I could seize him and throw him down the chasm!"

"You know, studies show that 60% of relationships start out this way." Asher says.

"Oh really? I'll be part of the remaining 40% then." I say defiantly.

After lunch, we are led to a different room. "As we said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start fighting each other." Six says. "I recommend you pay attention. Four will show you some various punches."

An Erudite boy—Hermes I think—scoffs. "That's typical. The buff man is doing the punches. You're probably just a weakling."

Six raises her eyebrows. "Oh really? Why don't you fight me then, initiate?"

Hermes smirks. "Alright then. This will be easy."

In a couple of minutes, Six has Hermes pinned on the ground. "And _that,_ is how you win a fight." She says.

Four demonstrates some punches, and we get to work. The bag barely moves at all. I don't get it. I'm doing exactly what he's doing. Maddie's bag swings all over the place.

Six stops in front of me and watches me for a while. "You're weak, Lina. You have very little muscle."

I grimace at her. "Tell me something I _don't _know."

She sighs. "You're better off using your knees and elbows, and always keep tension on your stomach." She goes away, and I realize that it does work.

As soon as dinner was over, Maddie asks: "Well, what do you all want to do?"

"I think I want to get a tattoo," Asher says.

"Anyplace that doesn't involve dauntless-borns," I state.

Maddie shakes her head. "Here, Lina and I will meet you at the tattoo parlor in thirty. I have the opportunity of doing something to her that I never could in Candor."

"What?" I ask her.

She grins. "Shopping!"

I groan. "Madeline, you _know _I hate shopping!"

Tris POV

"Tell me _again _why you dragged me here right before our shift at the tattoo parlor, Christina."

"You'll never appreciate the fine art of shopping, Tris. Besides, the Candor or Dauntless sleepover party Zeke's hosting the night before paintball is only in a few days! You _need _to look good for Four!" She insists. "Oh, initiate alert."

Sure enough I see Maddie walking excitedly into the store, dragging Lina, who looks about as enthusiastic as I do. "You seriously have to drag me here," moans Lina.

"Yes, it's not like I can trust you with fashion tastes, Lina." Maddie says.

"Speaking of initiates, weren't you and Four talking about inviting some initiates to the party?" Christina says.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which ones yet." I say.

"I already know the perfect ones! You should invite Lina, Maddie, Asher, and that Dauntless-born, Ben."

"Why a Dauntless-born?" I ask.

"Because Lina likes him, even if she doesn't know it."

I sigh. "Christina, I am here to train the initiates for Dauntless, _not _to set them up with people! I'm not going to meddle in their love-lives! And how do you know that anyway?"

"I have my ways," she says.

"Snooper," I mutter.

"Now, go try this on!" She says, handing me a blue dress.

"Ugh, fine." I say. I put on the blue dress and look in the mirror for just one second. It actually looks great.

"We so have to get that!" Christina squeals.

I look at my watch and breathe a sigh of relief. "Five minutes until our shift. We have to leave."

Lina POV

Maddie makes me try on this midnight-black dress, and I look at my reflection. Just plain black is actually a pretty good color on me, if I wore something like this in Candor, I would be breaking faction customs. You always had to wear some form of white as well as black, and to be honest, white isn't a good color on me. Great I'm sounding like Maddie.

Maddie squeals. "Oh my God, Lina you look amazing!"

"Yeah," I say. "But where would I wear a dress like this to?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But we totally have to get this! Maddie holds a forest-green dress. "I'm going to try on this one!"

When she comes out, wow. "Okay, we're getting that one too." I say. "You really look amazing, Maddie."

We leave the store with the two dresses and head for the tattoo parlor. Asher was waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Asher demands.

"Ask her," I say, pointing at Maddie.

We look at pictures of tattoos, until I stumble upon a rather unusual but amazing tattoo. In the middle of the tattoo was a black and white tie that the Candor wear, and next to it was a flower. The tie in my opinion represents Luke. The flower would represent Maisie.

We each go into a curtain. I find Christina. "Do you like that one?" She says. "I invented that one, you know. It's right on my shoulder."

"Yeah. Um—I need to talk to you about my results."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Lina." She says.

"But I want to know!" I say. "I need to know the meaning of Di—"

"Don't _ever _say that word." Christina hisses. "Someone could hear us."

"But what's so dangerous about it?" I challenge. _I MUST get answers!_

"I told you, the society is afraid of you, they can't control you. The less you know, the less dangerous it is for you. For now." She says. "Where do you want the tattoo?"

I think for a moment. "On my shoulder." I say.

-The next day-

Troy VS Maddie

Zoey VS Asher

Hermes VS Lina

Jason VS Evelyn

Debbie VS

"Debbie, since there are an odd number of initiates, you won't be fighting today." Four says. Debbie breathes a sigh of relief. "But, however, tomorrow you will be paired up against a higher opponent." Debbie's face falls.

"Lina…they can't do this!" Maddie says. "You against him? You're so skinny and he's so muscly!"

"Statistics show that smaller and smarter people tend to perform better in a fight than big, ruthless and burly ones." Asher comments.

Troy and Maddie's fight goes on for a long time, but Maddie ends up beating him. Asher was able to beat Zoey in a minute. Zoey was not really cut out for Dauntless, I could tell.

I shakily walk up to where Hermes was standing. I think about the moves Six did on Hermes when he challenged her, but I'm not that good. I've never even fought at all.

"Oh, look, it's just a skinny little Candor. Where's my REAL opponent?" Hermes says.

"Very Erudite," I comment sarcastically.

Without warning Hermes pushes me to the ground and kicks me on the side. I push myself up and try to kick him in the crotch. But he grabs my foot and kicks me in the stomach, and I fall. Wet stuff is on my face. Probably blood.

"Please stop it!" Maddie shrieks. Before I could get up Hermes kicks me in the head.

"I think that's enough," someone says in a stern tone, but everything goes black.

I wake up in a bed somewhere, but it's more comfy than the initiation dorms. I see Maddie and Asher sitting on my left and my right, looking at me concernedly. "What—what happened?" I groan.

"Hermes happened," Asher says. "It was really unfair, I mean, he was really hard on you. Four and Six shouldn't have paired you with him."

"Did—did you know Hermes back in Erudite, Asher?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah." He says. "He's definitely not Mr. Nice Guy. He starts fights then he leaves the scene before anybody can blame him. He was never a big hit in Erudite however; I think Maddie could beat him in a test."

"Yeah, totally." Maddie says. "Wait a minute. HEY!" She says.

"You like him," I joke.

"Hey! This is different!" Maddie retorts. "I actually hate him."

"Well maybe I actually hate Ben!" I retort back.

"I will never understand girls," Asher says and we laugh.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Oh, like 8:00 in the evening." Maddie says.

"I'm leaving." I state. "Help me up."

"Are you crazy Lina!?" Maddie asks.

"Maybe I am crazy, maybe I am Dauntless, maybe I am neither. Hermes isn't keeping me here overnight. I'd love to see the look on his face when I come back to the dorms."

"You _are _crazy." Asher says, helping me up. I lean on Maddie and Asher as we go back to the dorms.

The next morning, we had to fight again:

Maddie VS Hermes

Debbie VS Troy

Asher VS Evelyn

Jason VS Zoey

Lina VS

"Lina, you won't be fighting today." Six says. I breathe a sigh of relief, not because I am too cowardly, but because I can barely move a muscle.

"Wait, Maddie? You're up against HERMES?" I say.

"Don't worry, I got this. Hermes is going to pay." She says, more like snarls.

Maddie and Hermes walk up to the ring, circling each other. "Now this is more like an opponent!" Hermes says. Hermes, I knew, was expecting Maddie to make another comeback, but instead she punches him in the jaw. Hermes punches Maddie hard in the ribs, when Hermes was off guard Maddie punches him hard in the chest, and while he's gasping for air, Maddie kicks him in the crotch. He's down.

Maddie continues kicking him in various places. "You won't hurt my friend and get away with it," she growls.

Six pulls her away. "You won the fight Maddie. Stop."

-The next day-

"Lina wake up," Maddie says, shaking me. "We're taking a 'field trip' to the fence."

I get up out of bed, and I see Hermes struggling. "Should we help him?" I ask Maddie.

"Definitely not." She says.

"Yeah," I say. "You're right." We say this very loudly so he could hear us. He scowls in our direction. At this point I was mostly healed in terms of pain, but I still had some nasty bruises from Hermes.

We get on the train that takes us to the fence. "Follow us," Four says. "This is where you will most likely go if you don't make the top five ranking, but if someone else volunteers to do it, or is forced to by breaking Dauntless rules, then you might not have to. An Erudite transfer last year who got sixth rank became dauntless leader in training."

We just watch the fence guards as Four and Six explain what they do, then we leave. It wasn't very eventful.

During dinner that day, Four and Six walk up to our table. "Our friend Zeke is hosting a sleepover party tonight, and we wanted to invite some initiates. Would you three be game?"

Asher and I look at each other. "Sure!" Maddie says. "We'll be there. What apartment number?"

"3K." Four says. "Oh, and we're going to play Candor or Dauntless, so you guys might want to wear layers." They leave.

"You know what that means, Lina?" Maddie says.

"What?" I groan. "Besides, you said yes without even asking us."

"Shopping!" Maddie squeals.

"Madeline!" I whine.

**A/N: That was the chapter! Yeah…I don't like it. If you want to throw yourselves in the chasm after reading it, feel free. The next one will be better. Next will be Zeke's sleepover party, with Candor or Dauntless and never have I ever.**

**Initiates at Zeke's party: Lina, Maddie, Asher, and Ben**

**Other people at Zeke's party: Zeke, Tobias, Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will**

**Some introductions will be in order! And Lina doesn't know Ben will be there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! :)**


	5. A Sleepover with the Instructors&Friends

A Sleepover with the Instructors and Friends

**A/N: The next chapter has arrived, with Candor or Dauntless galore! Also don't forget to vote on the poll located on my profile about this story. I was planning on making it a yes-war one year later, but now I'm thinking of making it no-war. So please vote! If you're a Guest, and you can't vote on the poll, just leave me a review saying if you want this story 'yes-war' or 'no-war.'**

**Enjoy! :)**

Lina POV

Maddie drags me to a lingerie store. "There is no way I'm going in there, Madeline. And that's final."

"Please Lina! You need to look good for—" She trails off.

"I don't _have _a boyfriend, Maddie." I remind her.

"But please!" She says. "You can have my Dauntless cake tomorrow…"

"Oh, alright, just this once." I sigh. "Nothing too slutty please."

We go into the lingerie store, and before I pick out a bra, I pick out two tank tops.

"Lina, why are you picking out tank tops? And two of them?" Maddie exclaims.

"Maddie, we're playing Candor or Dauntless, I'm going to wear layers, when you're the first one in your undergarments, don't complain."

Maddie grabs a tank-top as well.

"Time for the good stuff!" She says and hands me a push up bra.

"No way in Hades am I wearing that, Madeline." I say. I pick up a sensible lace bra. "I'll wear this one."

After thirty painful minutes and some heated arguments, Maddie and I were walking out of the lingerie store to the sleepover party in our dresses from a couple of days ago, and our undergarments.

We knock on the door, and a girl I don't know lets us in. "The other two initiates are here!" She says.

"What took you girls so long?" Asher asks. "You guys left me all alone."

"Ask _her." _ I say annoyed, pointing to Maddie.

"Ah, I get it." Asher says.

"Wow, Candor, you look smokin'" A voice says. It was my least favorite person, Ben.

"Alright, who invited him?" I yell, glaring at everyone, even Four and Six.

"I might have invited him," Christina says.

"YOU WHAT? WHY?" I yell.

"Because you two like each other!" She says.

"Where are you people getting this stuff?" I yell exasperated. "First, Maddie, then Asher, and now you! I hate him!" I turn to him. "And when will you learn my name. My name is Lina, not Candor."

"Let's get this party started!" A guy I don't know yells.

"Lina, Maddie, this is Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and you already know Christina." Six says. "Guys, these are the other two transfers, Lina and Maddie."

"Let's start Candor or Dauntless," Christina says. "Lina, you go first."

I scan the crowd. "Zeke," I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Is that even a question?" He says.

"Okay, Dauntless," I murmur. "I dare you to let Maddie give you a makeover."

Maddie grins evilly.

"Alright, how bad can it be?" Zeke shrugs. Maddie gets out her makeup kit and leads Zeke to the other room.

Apparently Zeke doesn't know how bad a "Maddie makeover" is.

We wait for Zeke and Maddie. I laugh when he comes out. Zeke has on bright red lipstick, pink eye-shadow, and Maddie must have misused the eyeliner, because there was a handlebar mustache on him.

I bust out laughing, and everyone else follows suit.

Zeke points at me. "I will get my revenge. Your friend's worse than Christina!"

"How was I supposed to know that she would do something like that?" I say innocently.

"The future is in good hands," Christina says high-fiving Maddie.

Six and I groan. "There are _two _of them now!" She says.

"Uh-huh," I say, giving myself a facepalm.

"Well, you _are _her best friend." He says. "Alright, Tr—Six, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh!"

"Take this onion ring, and propose to the first person you see." Zeke says.

Four and I end up going as witnesses. The first person we see is a scary-looking man with lots of piercings.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Four, shuddering at the looks of him.

"Eric," he says, "A Dauntless leader. He's really ruthless. I hate him."

"Eric," Six says. "Will you marry me?"

Eric slaps Six on the cheek, and then looks at Four. "What is an initiate doing out past 8:00?" He says, looking at me.

"She has our permission," Four says, eyeing Eric. Eric gives the three of us an 'I'm watching you,' sort of look as if we were a threat or something, and walks away.

"Asher," Six says when we come back. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um, Dauntless I guess." Asher says.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with…Maddie." She says.

"Take your shirt off!" Maddie hisses.

But Asher stands up and says: "Aren't you coming, Maddie?" Maddie groans and follows him.

Once the seven minutes are up, I open the door to find Maddie and Asher in an intense make-out session.

"Okay, so one minute you hate each other and the next minute you're making out? What is this, love going on way too fast?" I demand.

They pull apart.

"So?" I say expectantly. "Are you guys together?"

"It was one kiss." Maddie says defiantly. "I think not."

"Alright, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not a Pansycake." Uriah says.

"A what?" I demand.

"Pansycake," Lynn says. "Dauntless slang term, though it's so offensive and no one uses it anymore. Except Uriah the idiot."

"Hey!" Uriah says, offended.

"I dare you to run around the Pit yelling: "I'm a pretty sparkly fairy princess!"

Uriah leaves, and Marlene and Lynn follow him as witnesses.

We wait, and they all come back laughing hysterically.

"Uriah—he—ran—straight—into—Max—he—punched—him—in—the—face!" Marlene gasps.

The game continues for a while, and eventually we all have one piece of clothing off. Some people were down to just their undergarments, like Maddie. Others, like me, had a tank top left.

Ben POV

I wasn't kidding; Lina really did look smoking in that black dress. I wonder what she has against me, I know I'm annoying, but hey! I don't know how I feel towards Lina, but whatever I feel, she doesn't feel the same way.

"Lina, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says, smirking evilly.

"Dauntless, I'm not afraid of your 'revenge.'" Lina says.

"I dare you to eat this piece of bread." Zeke says.

"Wait," she says. "You've got to be joking. This is your 'revenge.'

"Are you going to eat the bread or not, initiate?" Zeke says.

Lina shrugs and eats the bread. As soon as she finishes the bread, she burst into laughter.

"Um…Lina?" Maddie says. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she giggles. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Zeke what did you do to her?" Maddie snarls.

"Oh, nothing. Just put some Amity peace serum in the bread. I was waiting for the right person to give this to; you know I wanted revenge." Zeke shrugs.

"WHAT?" Maddie shrieks.

"You don't seem very nice," Lina says to Maddie, giggling. "Amity. That's a funny word, isn't it? AMITY AMITY AMITY!" Lina sings at the top of her lungs.

At this point everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"When—does—it—wear—off?" I burst out laughing.

"Probably soon, in thirty minutes. I didn't get that much." Zeke says.

"Lina," says Asher, poking fun. "If Amity's funny, how about Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite?"

"AMITY ABNEGATION CANDOR DAUNTLESS ERUDITE!" Lina sings. At this point, everyone was gasping and choking.

Then she walks over to me, giggles, and kisses me. On the lips. They feel…right. They feel warm. No girl's lips have ever felt this way. But she's completely boggled, isn't she? On the Amity peace serum. She pulls away, and looks at me, her eyes widened.

"What just happened?" She says.

"You were under Amity peace serum," I say. "The bread had the peace serum in it. Do you remember what you just did?"

"Yeah," she says sheepishly.

Then she says seven words that made me really happy: "But it wasn't just the serum, Ben."

"Guys," Uriah says. "We should play never have I ever!"

I give her a smile, and this time, she actually smiles back.

Tris POV

"I'll start," Tobias says. "Never have I ever…fallen in love with my instructor," he says, smirking. I glare at him and take a shot.

"Four was your instructor?" Maddie asks me.

"Yes," I say.

"Never have I ever transferred to Dauntless," Lynn says. Tobias, Will, Christina, Lina, Maddie, Asher, and I all take a shot. I notice the transfers giving us sideways looks. Yeah, thanks Lynn.

"Never have I ever had a period." Zeke says. All the girls take a shot.

"Never have I ever…been a Dauntless member." Asher says. Everyone except Maddie, Lina, and Ben take a shot.

"Never have I ever been a Candor-born." I could hear the slur in my words. Lina, Maddie, and Christina all take a shot.

"Never have I ever had to deal with an overprotective brother!" Maddie shouts, swaying left and right. She's definitely drunk.

Lina and I take a shot.

"Never had I ever had sex!" Lina slurs heavily. Everyone except the initiates take a shot.

"Guys," Will says, being the logical one. "I think we should get to bed. Four and Six have to train the initiates tomorrow, and I don't think that would be a good idea if they and some of the initiates are completely drunk."

Lina POV

I lay on a mattress placed on the floor, drunken silly. Ben places his mattress next to mine, and unlike me, he was completely sober.

"Ben," I say giggling.

"Lina." He says. "I think you need to get some sleep. No matter how pretty you are, I don't want you getting flattened in training."

"You think I'm weak?" I slur.

"No," he says. "Maybe."

I shake my head and end up falling asleep.

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Please R&R and don't forget to vote on my poll! :D**


	6. AN: School

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to tell you that my school starts tomorrow. It's one of those 7-12 college prep schools and it's my first year there, so there'll be lots of homework. I'm not one of those authors who puts their story on hiatus because of that, so I will still be updating, just not as much as usual. As for this story, ****I really need more people to vote on the poll located on my profile. ****I only have two voters and its a tie. I need to know whether this will be a yes-war or a no-war story before the Visiting Day chapter. There will be two chapters: 'The Paintball Game' and 'Knives and Psycho Dauntless Leaders.' before that so I need more people to do that. I will still be updating "Divergent Jumper." and "Love and Hate's Daughter." Please don't un-follow or un-favorite, I will still be updating. Thank you to my 14 reviews, 6 favs, and 8 follows, the quickest feedback from all of my stories! Thank you all so much, and I just thought that you deserve an explanation for why I won't be updating as much. (But I will still be updating)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	7. The Paintball Game

The Paintball Game

**A/N: So, yeah, I told you I'd still be updating! As for school, the teachers are really nice the first week but I have a feeling that will change on Tuesday. The hallways are crazy though. SO many kids and there are like twelfth graders in the hallways too and I'm just seventh. There will be lots of homework so bear with me on the updates. Okay enough of me, on with the Paintball Game! :)**

**Expect an update of The Divergent Jumper either tomorrow or Monday! :)**

Lina POV

"Lina, hey." A voice says. I wake up to see Ben beside me in his sleeping bag. I sigh and roll my eyes. I have a pounding headache. I rush to the bathroom to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Ben says.

"Why are you here?" I say.

"Do you remember anything last night, Lina? I mean, you were drunken silly. Everyone else left already, I stayed here to wait for you." Ben looks like he wants me to remember something.

"Um…" I say. I remember a vague image of me kissing Ben. I gag inwardly. "Did I kiss you?" I yell.

"Yeah you did. You were under Amity peace serum, and then you got drunk in Never have I ever. I must say, you really did look hot."

I don't know what causes me to say this, but I know I will regret it. "Well, if I did kiss you, I was drunken silly, because I would rather kiss a squid." I hiss as I leave.

"But—" He says.

I slam the door.

Ben POV

Girls are so complicated! I mean, one minute she's like "but it wasn't just the serum, Ben!" the next minute she's like "I would rather kiss a squid!"

But I love her, I really do, and my mission was to get that beautiful, stubborn, and intimidating Candor girl to fall for me head over heels.

Lina POV

"Lina, you didn't!" Maddie says when she hears what I said to Ben.

"Oh, I did." I say. "I. don't. like. him."

"Whatever you say, Lina." Maddie says.

"What about you and Asher?" I say in a singsong tone, knowing that would annoy her.

"Oh, shut up Lina." Maddie says.

The next couple of days were just more fights. I was paired against Zoey and Debbie, and I won against both of them, but there is simply no triumph in punching girls like them. They made the wrong choice.

Things were still pretty awkward with Ben and I. I was still avoiding him, I didn't know what exactly I felt when I kissed him at the sleepover party. Oh, I knew I shouldn't have gone!

One day I climb into bed exhausted.

"INITIATES!" A voice yells.

"I swear," Maddie says sleepily. "I swear that I just got into bed."

"That's because you did, it's like 11pm." I murmur sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

It was, of course, Four and Six. Other Dauntless surrounded them. Ben was among them. His eyes find mine, and we look at each other for a moment. His eyes were pleading. I turn away and hastily put on some clothes.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks!" Four says.

"At this ungodly hour?" Maddie groans. "Don't you realize that it's 11pm and we just got into bed?"

"Yes, we did." Six says plainly. "Remember what I said about not putting up with Candor smart mouths, Maddie?"

"Yes," Maddie says.

They leave.

"I swear—" Maddie says. "What sort of initiation is this?"

"Dauntless initiation," I say plainly.

We sprint towards the train, pushing past members, who don't look at all surprised.

Once we get there I notice a pile of guns and a box labeled: PAINTBALLS.

"Ooooh, this should be interesting." Maddie says.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Four yells.

We all grab a gun, and a box of paintballs.

We jump onto the train; it gets easier.

"We'll be dividing into two teams, with an even mix of Dauntless-borns, transfers, and members. If you just happen to be on my team, don't disappoint me. If we win, Four here will have to give me all his Dauntless cake for a month." Six says.

I hold back a laugh.

"That goes for anyone on my team as well," Four says. "Then Six will have to give me all of _her_ Dauntless cake."

Ah…they suck at flirting. But then again, what do I know about flirting? That's Maddie's expertise.

"Ah…" Maddie whispers to me. "Those two have a lot of work to do."

"Maddie, we're not going to meddle in the love-lives of our trainers." I scold. After a moment I add. "Maybe we can after initiation's over."

Maddie grins.

"We'll pick transfers first," Six says, glaring at Four.

Six scans the transfers. I will not be picked, I just know it.

"Lina," she says, giving me an encouraging nod.

Stunned, I walk over to Six's side.

"Looks like _someone's _learning my award-winning strategy." Four says, smirking. "Guess that leaves me with Eric's, which doesn't work, unless you know what you're doing."

"Oh, shut up, Four." Six says.

Strategy? What strategy? Is it based on me being weaker?

"Maddie," Four says. Giving me one last look, Maddie sulks over to Four's side.

"Asher," Six says. Asher is not weak at all. So what is Six doing?

As all the transfers are picked, I notice all the broader transfers, with one or two slimmer ones, are on Four's side, and the slim, lean, and fast people are with Six.

The same for the Dauntless born, though Four does know what he's doing. He's picking some of the faster initiates for a balance. Six does too. We're all slim and fast, giving us a better chance of winning. Each team has a good chance.

Ben is chosen for my team. Greaty great great. No Maddie AND Ben will be around.

"Do you guys want to get off first, Six?" Four offers, smirking.

Six shrugs. "You guys are going down either way, Four."

Just before I jump, someone pushes me and I almost fall, but I hang on to the handle. Probably Hermes, he's had it in for me since Maddie showed him up in that fight a couple of days ago.

I jump off, and keep an unsteady balance.

"Whoa, Lina are you okay there?" Someone asks. It was Ben.

"Yes, I'm fine." I snap.

"Ooh, touchy." He says.

"So what are you, caring or a playboy? Because I really don't know." I say.

"Hey Ben, mate!" A voice says. "This is the Candor you like? The stubborn one?"

I raise an eyebrow. Stubborn?

"Ssh!" Ben says sharply. "Ignore that."

I smirk. "Introduce me to your Dauntless-born friends."

"This is James," he says, nodding at a boy to his right. "And that's Caroline."

"Pleasure," I say grinning at them. "Anyway, what's this about Ben being sappy?" I say smirking. Ben's face turns red.

"The Navy Pier," a Dauntless-born says. "That's where they kept the flag last time." We walk towards the Navy Pier.

"So," I ask Caroline, smirking. "When did this all start?"

"I swear, Caroline, if you tell her anything—" Ben says through gritted teeth.

But Caroline's smirk grew wider. "So it all started when he first saw you during that first dinner we had."

"The one where he told me: 'Hey Candor! I bet you won't survive a day of initiation!' Yeah, great place to start."

"He wanted to get your attention," Caroline supplies.

"What is this, Harry Potter? This is like, James and Lily, the love story of Harry's parents." I say. "I'm Lily, the one who is annoyed all the time in this case. And Ben is James, the jokester who always hits on Lily or in this case me."

"That's a good way to put it." Caroline says.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I want to complete initiation, be a Dauntless member, and spend free time with Maddie. I have no time for a love interest, and I do not love him!" But in reality, I was falling for him.

Ben was now giving Caroline a death glare. There was some awkward silence.

We see the Ferris Wheel just a few steps ahead of us.

"Can you believe it?" Asher says. "People rode those things. What's going on, Lina? You and those Dauntless-borns look as red as strawberries."

"Oh, nothing, Asher," I say. "This is James, and that's Caroline." I say.

Asher nods at them.

We put the flag under the Ferris wheel.

"Now would be a good time to start thinking of a strategy," Six says. "The other team will be picking their flag in ten minutes. You guys stay here. Try to think of ways to get the flag. I'm going to go up the Wheel for a higher ground.

"She's crazy," I whisper to Caroline.

"Not really, actually. The same thing happened last year when she was an initiate." Caroline replies.

"So Six has only been here a year? She's good. Was she Dauntless-born or a transfer?" I ask.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you that." Caroline says in a final tone. "Your Candor is showing, by the way."

I scowl at her. My Candor is definitely not showing. I was just curious, that's all.

Tris POV

I just hope this works. I'm trying to get to the top. There's a possibility that Tobias and his team put the flag in a place where I could spot it.

When I finally make it to the top of the wheel, I see Tobias up there, with a pale face and a smirk.

"What are you doing up here? You're afraid of heights!" I say in astonishment.

He shrugs like it was no big deal and looks at our side.

"You won't find our flag," I say, smirking, "But I did find yours, _Four." _

The flag was there, and this time it was on top of the Hancock Building.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tobias whines like a five year old.

"Oh, but it is." I say. "I'd better go see how the initiates are doing. I'll tell them I found your flag. Need any help there?"

"No, Tris, I'll be fine. But before you go—"

He presses his lips to mine.

"I just had to do that," he says.

I raise my eyebrow. "You just want your dauntless cake."

"So I can't just show love to my girlfriend? I mean, I miss doing this. We can't really do this with initiates all over the place." Tobias says.

"You do know that mostly all of the initiates know by now, right?" I say.

"Okay, fine, I want my dauntless cake." He says.

"Well, you're not getting any," I say, as I make my way down the wheel.

Lina POV

We haven't gotten anywhere. Some of our team members were guarding our flag while the rest of us were arguing about how to get to the other side and to find their flag.

"I say we just charge for the flag." Ben and James say.

"What sort of ridiculous idea is that?" Asher and I say in unison.

"I mean, I'm not Erudite, but that's just ridiculous!" I add.

"I say we map out a strategy that will—" Asher starts.

"Who put you in charge?" Caroline says. "Transfer." She says, looking at Asher.

"So you're saying you agree with Ben?" Asher says.

"No, I'm saying that we've been here for sixteen years and you've only been here for two weeks." Caroline says.

"Guys, arguing will get us nowhere." I say, exasperated.

"You sound like an Amity." James says.

That's it. "I am not an Amity; I'm just fed up with all of you!" I snap.

"You're all immature," a Dauntless born says.

"They're the ones who are immature!" I retort.

"Guys, enough!" Asher yells. "Caroline, just because you've been here for sixteen years doesn't make you better than us! Lina, you're not helping!"

Suddenly Six comes down from the Ferris wheel, looking breathless. "The flag's up by the Hancock building. Have you all been arguing?" She demands.

"No, Six." I say. "_They _have been arguing."

Six rolls her eyes. "Anyway, have you guys thought of anything yet?" Six says.

James, Ben, Caroline, and I look at each other helplessly, but Asher comes to our rescue.

"We could split in half. Some people could go get the flag while the others distract the other team." Asher supplies. I shoot him a grateful look.

"That's great that some of you were being productive," Six says, eyeing Ben, James, Caroline, and I. We look at her innocently and shrug our shoulders.

I end up going to the left with Caroline, Ben, and Six, towards the big Hancock Building.

"You look cute when you're mad, Lina." Ben says.

"You're cute 20% of the time." I say.

"What am I for the other 80%?" He says.

"An asshole," I reply.

Six turns around and looks at us knowingly. Oh great, now Six believes we have something as well.

Last nerve. Keep calm Lina. But it's too late. I may be falling for him, but I'm sure as Hades not going to admit it. Maybe it's the look Six gave us. Maybe it's just Ben in general. Maybe I'm just grouchy. But I say something unforgivable:

"Listen, Ben. This is like James and Lily from Harry Potter. The only different thing is that Lily doesn't fall in love with James." I say. "It's not going to happen, DEAL WITH IT! I'm sick of you hitting on me, we haven't made any 'progress' at all, I was drunk, for God's sake! I hate you and I have since day one!" I turn away fuming. That was just my last nerve.

Ben POV

"Listen, Ben. This is like James and Lily from Harry Potter. The only different thing is that Lily doesn't fall in love with James." Lina says furiously. "It's not going to happen, DEAL WITH IT! I'm sick of you hitting on me, we haven't made any 'progress' at all, I was drunk, for God's sake! I hate you and I have since day one!"

She turns away, fuming, and starts a conversation with Caroline. I feel a tear fall from my face.

Six or as the Dauntless borns know her, Tris, turns around to face me. "Lina will come around. I am sure of it. She is just stubborn and prideful. She won't admit anything."

Some people from the other team block us, and we shoot at them.

Lina shoots Hermes in the balls. "You deserve that, you stupid little asshole!" Lina didn't look mad. She looked downright furious.

"What are _you _staring at?" She asks me with an amused look.

"Oh, nothing." I say.

We run into the tower, shooting at everyone from the other team. We lost Caroline a while back; she got shot by the other team. We stop straight when we see the guard of the flag. Lina's friend, Maddie.

Maddie smirks. "Well, how will you get past me, Lina, hmm?" She says.

"Oh, like this." Tris says. She shoots Maddie in the ribs.

"Lina, you take the flag. You're an amazing shooter." I say.

"No, you take it. I don't deserve to take the flag. I acted like an immature, prideful idiot all night." Lina says.

"Together?" I say.

"Alright then." She says.

Together, Lina and I lift the flag up. We all run down, and everyone clusters around us.

"Oh, you guys did it!" Caroline says.

"Yes!" Tris yells. "Four, you have to give me all your dauntless cake for a month!"

Four looks downright furious. "You guys owe me some cake," he says to his team.

"Why'd I have to be on the other team?" Maddie groans.

"Punishment for annoying me, talking about boys, and taking me shopping," Lina says while laughing. "Oh these are Ben's friends, James and Caroline." She adds.

"Hi!" Maddie says. She and Caroline talk about one thing or another, while James and Asher are also conversing.

"So," I say uncomfortably to Lina. "You and me."

"Friends." She says. "Just friends." She says that last part firmly and glares at me for emphasis.

I put my hands in the air. "Yeah, yeah just friends."

_Friends. _The word brings distaste to my mouth. But I guess being friends is better than Lina hating me.

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Ben and Lina have made some progress! They could have gotten further if Lina hadn't been so stubborn and prideful though… Some Dauntless borns are also in the picture. Anyway I also thought it was funny to put in the Dauntless cake bit with Tobias and Tris. You gotta love Dauntless cake! ;) Please R&R! I especially need reviews now because school's in my way and I need motivation to update! Help me defeat the stress of school! :) **

***PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll located on my profile! 2 more people have voted but it's a tie. Again! I need to decide if this is yes-war or no-war. Yes-war would be interesting, but I like Fourtris no war. Lina would be the main focus though, with some Fourtris involved. And I don't want to write all of Insurgent. I already did that in Divergent Jumper.***


	8. Chasms, Knives, Rankings, and Psychos

Chasms, Knives, Rankings, and Psychos

**A/N: IT'S TIME FOR…WHEEL OF FOURTRIS! Get it? Lol. It's time for the next chapter.**

**Here's a conversation I had with my friend at lunch:**

**Me: "Do you wish I've never heard of Harry Potter?"**

**BFF: "No."**

**Me: "Do you wish I've never heard of Percy Jackson?"**

**BFF: "No."**

**Me: "Okay, how about Divergent?"**

**BFF: "YES! You have an unhealthy obsession of that book! You want to be an Erudite for Halloween! And the Fourtris, don't get me started on your obsession with Fourtris!"**

**Me: "I know…"**

**NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry about the slow updates… My poll's still open. This will be a no-war story and the links to the character pictures are on my profile :)**

Lina POV

"So," Ben says. "What's Candor like?"

"Formal," I reply. "Too formal. And I was expected to be this perfect little Candor because I'm Luke Owens' little sister. I mean, everyone _knew _I was going to transfer here. I'm probably a disgrace to Candor. I mean, I'm just different. The Owens family has had blonde hair and blue eyes for as long as anyone could remember. But I'm different. Ever since my parents died, I felt like a girl pushing to be free in a Candor family. My sister as well, I have a feeling she'll transfer too."

"Here?" Ben says.

"Definitely not," I say, imagining my gentle little sister in this ruthless faction.

"I meant Abnegation," I say. "But _I _was the outspoken, reckless one. _I_ am the disgrace."

"Hey, don't say that." Ben says. "I'm sure Luke loves you all the same."

I sigh. "I hope so. He has a reputation to uphold, you know. But its nice being Lina, the free Dauntless, instead of Emmalina, the oppressed Candor forced to follow faction customs."

I never thought I would be having a conversation with Ben Palmer about stuff this personal to me. Or having a conversation with him at all without killing him. The two of us were 'friends' over the week, though Maddie kept insisting that we were something more. I have a feeling Ben thought that too.

But I don't know what to think.

"Crap, Lina." Ben says.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, furrowing my eyebrow.

"Your training! Transfers have to be in the training room by 8! It's 8:15!"

"Holy crap, Ben! First of all, you dauntless-born are lucky about your training time, and second of all, whatever Four and Six do to me, it will be your fault!" I yell.

"You can't be mad at me, Owens." Ben says.

I smirk. "Oh really? Try me. And don't call me Owens." I say walking towards the training room.

As soon as he's out of sight, I break into a sprint. I am so dead.

I burst into the training room. "Four, Six, I'm so sorry!"

"You're late, initiate. 3 minutes over the chasm." I look around at who said that. It was that guy from Candor or Dauntless.

Eric.

But what's he doing here?

I notice Four and Six giving him murderous looks. I suddenly realize what Eric said to me. My heart pounds. He can't _really _make me hang over the chasm, can he?"

"Last time I checked, Lina is _my _initiate, not yours. I decide what to do with her." Six snarls.

Eric smirks. "Yes, _Six._ Lina is indeed your initiate. But I am a leader of Dauntless."

Six scoffs. "You know perfectly well that both Four and I, at any time, could go and ask Max for leadership and _you _would get shunted out.

Why don't they then? They would make much better leaders than this asshole, in my opinion.

"You two act so tough, don't you, _Four and Six?" _Eric muses. "Want me to tell the transfers your true identity? I'll have fun with that, especially _yours, Four._"

Some uneasy silence penetrates the room.

"Thought not." Eric says. "Come with me. This'll teach you to always put training as a priority over conversing with a dauntless-born."

"You-you can't do this!" Maddie wails. "Lina could _die! _She can barely hold herself up over the railing."

"Please!" Asher begs.

Eric shrugs. "Why should I care? We only accept the best here."

By then almost all of the initiates were looking at him in disbelief, except Hermes, Evelyn, and Jason, who looked at him like: "I love this guy! He's making our least favorite initiate hang over the chasm!"

We get to the railing of the chasm. "Climb over the railing," Eric says. "Or leave Dauntless. 3 minutes, Lina."

I shakily put my legs over the railing and climb.

I am hanging over the chasm. The roaring water.

If I let go, I will be able to join my mom.

I will be able to join my dad.

I will be able to join my Auntie Ellie.

The water reaches my fingertips. If I just let go; I can join them. I no longer strain to keep myself up. One hand slips.

"Lina! Snap out of it!" Maddie says. "Come on, you can do it, one minute left!"

Maddie's voice brings me back to reality.

"Come on, you can do it!" She repeats, like a chant. Whatever it is, it certainly helps. I strain to keep up.

"You show him," Asher says.

Those three words keep me up.

"Alright, three minutes are up."

Maddie and Asher rush to help me up. "Oh my god," Maddie says.

Eric left as soon as I was done.

"You're off for today, Lina. I think you've done enough. Maddie, Asher, you two can go with her." Six says, still glaring in Eric's direction. She mutters something that sounds very suspiciously like: _I will kill him._

The three of us leave.

"The chasm is so tempting," I say. "I mean, once you're under its spell, you just want to let go. Maddie, your voice saved me."

"Sort of my job, isn't it?" Maddie chuckles. "What happened to make you late?" She says.

"I told Ben to tell me the time," I say. "But he was fifteen minutes late."

Three things come into my mind.

I just hung over the chasm.

It is all Ben's fault.

I will murder him.

Ben POV

It was dinnertime. Things were going great with Lina. Maybe I'd ask her to be my girlfriend soon. But no. She would never say yes to that.

But all my thoughts were ruined as a fuming Lina storms towards me.

"YOU!" She growls. "I told you to tell me the time!"

"What?" I say. "They can't possibly have done anything too bad to you, right?"

"ARGH!" Lina pushes me down to the floor. "Do you know what happened to me?" Lina says, her voice dangerously low.

"Are you okay?" I say uneasily. "You seem tense."

If looks could kill, I would be dead by the look on Lina's face.

"Eric was there. He made me hang over the chasm for three minutes," she snarls. "If it weren't for Maddie, I doubt I'd be alive. And you don't care, do you?"

"I care, Lina." I say softly. I try to pull her into a hug, but she jerks away.

"Don't you _dare _touch me, Benjamin Palmer!" She hisses. She leaves the dining hall. I realize at this point everyone was staring at me.

I will never, ever, ever understand girls.

Lina POV

I feel a little better after what I said to Ben earlier, but I still feel like punching a pillow. The fact that I'm worrying over these little problems is a lovely feeling. I couldn't do this in Candor. Not at all.

Next was knife training tomorrow, I wonder what that would be like.

"Rough day?" A voice says. It was Christina. Well I was in the Pit, I'd probably run into her.

I sigh. "Yeah. Eric made me hang over—never mind." I say.

"The chasm?" She finishes for me. "Don't tell anyone, but he did the same thing to me last year."

"Really?" I say.

"Really." She says. "If you ask me, he's just a total asshole."

"That makes two of us. And Ben. Ben's an asshole too, for making me late. Anyways, will you tell me about…you know…?"

"I have to go," she says. "I have a shift at the tattoo parlor. Good luck in initiation."

Well that was obviously an excuse to leave! I think, as I head towards the dormitories for bed. I wonder if Eric was right. I am being too reckless. I am not putting my training first. I have been putting things like hanging out with friends first.

-Page breaker-

"Today we will be throwing knives!" Four says. "It is your last week of stage one. In a week's time, your families will have a chance to visit you."

My family.

Luke.

Maisie.

But will they come?

Or will they think I'm just a reckless Candor disgrace?

Four and Six show us the right technique to throw the knives and put us to work. Hermes throws his knife without bothering to do the right technique. It doesn't hit anywhere near the target. I snigger.

"Oh, like _you _could do any better, Candor!" He retorts, looking at me. "You're small, and weak. I wouldn't be surprised if you were factionless at the end of stage one!"

Oh, that's it.

I practice the right technique for about five minutes, before touching a knife, while Hermes scoffs at me the entire time. Then, I pick up a knife and it almost hits center.

I smirk at him. "I think I have a chance of making it past the first stage."

He groans in frustration, and I smile sweetly.

-Page breaker-

We were on our lunch break, and Ben comes over to our table.

"Hey, Lina." He says.

"Tell him that I won't be talking to him for the rest of my life," I whisper to Maddie.

"Lina won't be talking to you for the rest of her life," Maddie says.

"Oh, so the silent treatment, then?" Ben says raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him to STFU," I say to Maddie. **(A/N: I don't want to spell that out…) **

"I am not repeating what Lina just said," Maddie says, giving me a horrified look.

He leaves.

"How could you say that to him?" Maddie says. "Well, second handedly."

"I hung over the chasm!" I say.

"How was he supposed to know, Lina? You just let a guy who cares about you walk away!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do forgive him?"

"Girls—" Asher starts.

"Butt out Asher!" We say in unison.

"Listen, Lina! He loves you; he cares about you! _You're _the one making it hard for him to do that!"

"Oh, yeah? "

"Definitely!" Maddie says.

Does he?

-Page breaker: 1 week later-

Stage one was over. It was visiting day the next day, and we were going to get our ranks today. Last year I heard they did the rankings after visiting day, but they decided to change it up.

"I really hope I make it," Maddie sighs, wringing her hands.

"Maddie, you're a shoo-in." I say. "I'm the one who has to worry. I'm not good with fighting."

"Yes, but your knife skills, Lina…wow!" Maddie exclaims. "You'll definitely make it into Dauntless, Lina."

As for Ben, I'm still giving him the silent treatment.

As soon as we get to the training room, we see the ranks:

1. Maddie

2. Troy

3. Hermes

4. Asher

5. Evelyn

6. Jason

7. Lina

8. Zoey

9. Debbie

I sigh as I look at the board. "Hey Candor, there's a high chance that you'll be factionless by tomorrow," sniggers Hermes.

"Shut it," Maddie says. "There's also a high chance she'll pass through."

"Congrats, Maddie. I told you that you were a shoo-in." I say, managing a smile.

Four and Six come in the room, and Maddie and I squeeze hands.

There is a chance I'll be factionless tomorrow. Hermes is right.

"We will be saying goodbye to two of our dauntless-borns," Four says. "Which means that Zoey and Debbie will be factionless. Normally, we make about four cuts in stage one, which means that both Jason and Lina could've been factionless as well." He says, giving me a look.

-Page breaker-

"A toast," Maddie says at dinner that day. "To Lina making the cutoff!"

"To Lina making the cutoff!" Asher and Maddie say. I laugh.

"Are you guys nervous about visiting day?" Maddie says.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm a Candor assistant leader's little sister, so it probably surprised a lot of people when I transferred."

"I bet," Maddie says. "Except Luke."

"Luke still has a reputation to uphold, Madeline," I tell her.

"I bet he'll still visit you. He loves you, Lina." Maddie says.

I sigh. "I hope so, Maddie."

"Hey," Ben says. "So…the rankings."

I sigh. "Sit down with us."

"You mean it?" He says.

"Are you going to sit here or not?" I say.

He sits down. I sigh. "I made the cutoff," I say. "The person below me is factionless. How'd you, Caroline, and James do?"

"Well I'm first," he brags.

"Oh, shut up." I say, punching his arm. "Maddie got first too, but she's not bragging about it."

"James got second, and Caroline got fourth." He says.

"Where are they anyway?" I ask. "I haven't seen them since the paintball game."

"I dunno," Ben says. "But they're spending a lot of time together lately."

"Ooooh," Maddie says. "You know what that means."

"Asher," I whisper in her ear.

"Except for me and him!" Maddie says.

I laugh. Dauntless. Not a bad place to be.

**A/N: So, how'd you like the chapter? :) The visiting day chapter's next. This will be no-war and I'll change the summary accordingly. I can't wait to write the next chapter and the chapter after that where "Six" takes Lina to an "initiation ritual" (zip-lining) Please R&R :)**


	9. Visiting Day, Divergence, and Jealousy

Visiting Day, Divergence, and Jealousy

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter of 'Another year another initiate!' Sorry for the slow updates. 'Divergent Jumper' shall be updated by next Saturday at the most. Sorry it's short.**

**Conversation between me and my friend:**

**Me: I won't sit with you at lunch as often; I'll sit with you guys one day and my other group of friends the next day; I'll alternate.**

**BFF: Aww…but who will rant about Divergent for me?**

**Me: AHA! You like it don't you? *starts ranting about Divergent***

**BFF: No! That's not what I meant! I got to go; I'll be late for science!**

**Me: *Walks to pre-algebra smirking***

Lina POV

It's visiting day. Today we find out if our families take "faction before blood" seriously or not.

"So," Ben was saying, as we walk out of the cafeteria towards our separate dormitories. "You think your brother will come visit you?"

"I'm not sure," I say. Then I give him a serious look. "If _I _hated you at first, Luke would _definitely _hate you at first."

"What makes you say that?" I say.

"Gee, I don't know. Picture yourself in Luke's shoes. You risk losing your job as assistant leader to visit your little sister in Dauntless only to find some dauntless playboy's moving in on her."

"I'm not a playboy!" Ben says.

"Really?" I inquire. "Caroline told me just yesterday that you move in on girls and break their hearts. Well, this is my stop. The transfer dormitories."

"Initiates." Neither Four nor Six said that, but Eric. "If by some miracle your family comes to visit you, then try not to act too attached. Remember, faction before blood."

Sometimes I wonder if they forgot the 'screw' in _screw faction before blood._

As soon as I get out, I hear chatter and laughter. Maddie had found her parents; I see dauntless borns conversing with their parents. I walk awkwardly between the crowds, towards the roaring waters of the chasm, where I see to my surprise, Luke.

"Emmalina," he says, wrapping me in a hug. He looks me up and down. "You look different. You look free. You look like you're somewhere where you belong."

I nod. "Yeah. Dauntless. Is May okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't really want to bring her to the Dauntless compound. Are you guys even human? There's no railing at all. I finally know where the compound is though. Did you guys have to jump through that hole to get in? Because there are stairs to get in."

"There are stairs?" I say incredulously. "They said that the jump was the only way to get in. Hmm, I should have known they were big fat liars."

"Have you made some other friends here, Emmalina?" Luke questions.

But before I could answer him, Ben comes up and puts his arm around me. "Yes she has. I'm Ben. Dauntless-born."

Luke looks at him up and down. "I think Emmalina told me about you after school one day. She said that you haven't been with one girl for a month."

Ben looks at me, and I shrug my shoulders. "Just being a Candor. Anyways, we're just friends."

"That's good, and it should stay that way. I don't want you dating him; he'd probably just break your heart."

I nod, and I look in Ben's direction. I had never seen his face look so crestfallen before.

"I'd better go, Lina." Ben says, and leaves with his family.

I introduced Luke to Asher; Asher introduces us to his mom. There was no point of Maddie introducing me to her family; I had stayed the night so many times that I'm basically a member of the Ritter family, and vice versa.

Luke turns to me. "Emmalina, we need to go into a private place. Lock the door behind you."

A little bit nervous and suspicious, I lead Luke into this closet where there are no cameras and I lock the door.

"How have the fights been?" He asks me.

"How did you know?" I ask him incredulously.

"Elsa is my aunt too, you know." Luke says.

Elsa was Auntie Ellie's real name. It hurts me to even hear the name.

"I, um, just made the cutoff." I say. "I suck at fighting."

"Good, no one looks so closely at the cutoff, Emmalina. What were your results?" He asks me abruptly.

"Um…my results?" I say. "You of all people know we can't share them to anyone!"

"You can trust me, Emmalina. You bent almost all of the customs in Candor; surely you can't bend this one?"

I sigh. "My results were inconclusive."

"I thought so. Mom thought so as well. Not many Candor born and raised children get that result. A lot of Candor kids—they're raised on a black and white foundation, so it's either one or the other. You were raised that way too—but you turned out different."

"Wait, why are we even talking about this? No one knows of my Divergence right now, why does this matter? I mean, I hear it's dangerous, but right now no one knows, so it doesn't matter." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Luke looks me in the eye. "Emmalina Bella Owens. This is serious. Sure, no one knew in stage one, but you're in real danger during the next stage of initiation."

I don't even remember the last time Luke had used my full name. My mom wanted to name me Emmalina and my dad wanted to name me Bella. So they had a long debate on what to name me. My dad thought Emmalina was too long and formal—in which he was right, and my mom thought Bella was too Amity—which she was right too. My mom won, so Bella was my middle name, so I was born as Emmalina Bella Owens. But whatever this is, it had to be serious.

Neither Emmalina nor Bella suits me. Lina does.

"Did you know that there was going to be a war last year, Emmalina?" Luke says.

"A war?" I say.

"Yes. Remember how tensions were really high between the Erudite and Abnegation last year?" Luke says.

I nod.

"Well, Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite, wanted to attack Abnegation, mostly because she thought that they weren't running the government well, and partly because Abnegation has a lot of Divergent in it. She wanted to put a serum in all the Dauntless so they could attack Abnegation without knowing. It was also another tool to find the Divergent."

"What happened to make her stop?" I question.

"Some Dauntless found out about it, and stole the simulation transmitters. Jeanine can't get any more of the serum."

"Do you know who the Dauntless were?" I say. "How did they get the serum with all the cameras?"

"They had lookouts that broke the cameras while they stole the serum transmitters at dead night. I believe the Dauntless who stole the serum transmitters' names—well they're not names really. The Dauntless were Four and Six and the lookouts were Christina and Uriah."

"My trainers stopped the war," I whisper to myself. "Christina and Uriah helped them."

"Jeanine is still livid. She is now hunting Divergent, I believe." Luke says. "She is hunting _you."_

A moment's silence.

"Listen, you won't find yourself at the cutoff for long, Emmalina. In stage two, you'll find yourself getting good, really fast. Your Divergence makes you aware in simulations."

"What simulations?" I ask.

"You'll see," Luke replies. "Listen, Emmalina, you cannot be reckless in stage two. You just can't. You have to be careful, do you understand? I can't lose you to…Jeanine."

"Wait a second, how do you know about this war? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I demand.

"You didn't need to know about such things, Emmalina. Besides, you already have a fierce hatred for Erudite; I don't want it to expand too much."

"Please be safe in stage two, Emmalina. I'm begging you."

"But I don't even know what's going to happen! Why does Jeanine hate Divergent? What's a simulation? Are Divergent like immune to serums or something?" I say.

"I have to go, Emmalina. I have a meeting with Kang in an hour. Come visit _after_ initiation." He gives me one last hug, and leaves.

"Well, that was obviously an excuse to leave!" I yell after him in frustration. "Saturdays and Sundays are your days off!"

Well, at least I know that he still cares for me. But I don't get half of what he said.

Ben POV

Lina and her brother are right. But that doesn't mean I got over Lina.

"Hey, Ben." Caroline eases herself right next to me. "You okay?"

I sigh. "Lina's brother hates me."

"Ben, listen to me. I know Lina; she won't let anyone control her life. If she wants to go out with you, she will, no matter what her brother says."

"But I don't understand her. One minute she's friendly, the next minute she hates my guts." I say.

"Oh, Ben, she's gotten over that now. The only reason she hated your guts last time is because it was sort of your fault she hung over the chasm." Caroline says.

Just then Lina walks into the dining hall with Maddie, Asher, and a woman that closely resembles Asher. His mom, probably.

Then Caroline asks me a ridiculous question: "Do you want to make out, Ben?"

"You're insane." I tell her. "Haven't you heard how much I like Lina?"

"Oh yes I heard." She says. "A million times by now. Sometimes the key is _jealousy."_

"Jealousy," I repeat.

Before I could say anything Caroline presses her lips to mine.

Lina POV

Maddie was talking with Asher and his mom. I was trying to decipher what Luke said. I look over in one direction and see:

Ben.

Caroline.

Full on making out.

I feel a sick feeling with my stomach. Is it jealousy? I don't know. I just don't want him with her. He'd be better off with someone like me. SHUT IT, LINA! I tell myself.

Before I could think about what I should do next I find myself walking over to their table.

**A/N: Look, it's a cliffhanger! I think it's rather obvious that Lina's jealous; what do you think she'll do to Ben and Caroline? I know Four and Tris aren't making much sense right now in Luke's explanation, but I'll explain more about how they stopped the war in later chapters. The next chapter WILL include Fourtris! :) And…I need a ship name for Ben and Lina, but that will be in the next chapter as well. R&R and until next time! **

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	10. Initiation Rituals and a Challenge

Initiation Rituals and a Challenge

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Go yell at all my teachers, especially my Latin teacher and my Social Studies teacher…three projects at a time for those two classes alone. Spare my Math teacher…I like him, he gave us free candy! :) Anyway, this chapter is about Lina going zip lining for an initiation ritual and it will have some Blina (Ben and Lina's new ship name—thanks to Blina Lover) (Guest) There isn't exactly Fourtris, but this chapter explains a challenge for Tris and Tobias…Read on, and ****please read the A/N at the bottom! ****:)**

Lina POV

I clear my throat and Ben and Caroline pull away. "What do you think you're doing?" I say in a low voice, glaring at Caroline.

I will regret this later.

"We're kissing…duh." Caroline says. "It's not like you two are together, you know."

"But—but what about James?" I say.

Caroline shrugs.

"Problem, Lina?" Ben says with a smirk on his face. "You're not…jealous of Caroline are you? I thought you didn't like me very much, hmmm?"

"No—it's—just—I—don't—UGH! You just…piss me off on so many levels!" I storm out of the room.

Ben POV

"Think it worked?" I ask Caroline.

Caroline shrugs. "Well, after the death glare she gave me, and the fact that she actually intervened, I'm guessing it did."

"But she hates me again."

"Must I educate you on the basics of relationships Ben?" Caroline says exasperated. "If a girl reacts in the way that Lina did, then she likes you. But thing is…she'll never admit it."

"Then what?" I say.

"You'll have to hope things are for the better."

Lina POV

I pace in the transfer dormitories, when Maddie and Asher walk in holding hands, laughing about something.

"Hey lovebirds." I say, still pacing around the dormitory.

"Lina, are you alright?" Maddie says.

"Yeah, stomachache," I say, which was partly true.

"I think you might be jeal—"

"Do not say the j word! I am not jealous! I don't like him!" I say.

"Ah…denial." Maddie sighs.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" I yell. It was pretty late, so we ended that conversation and went to bed.

-The next day: dining hall at breakfast-

I sit alone at the table. I deliberately avoided my friends because I didn't want any drama.

A hand touches my shoulder. "Lina."

My first thought was Ben. "Listen, I'm not jealous—"

I turn around. It wasn't Ben. It was Six. "Jealous of what?" She says, a smirk playing on her face.

"Nothing," I say.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me and my friends." She says, motioning at the mass of dauntless members rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Where?" I ask.

She grins. "That you'll have to find out."

I shrug. "Okay. What have I got to lose?"

She sprints to catch up, and I just stand there, not sure if I should follow her.

"Are you coming or not?" Six says.

I nod and run to catch up.

"Please tell me!" I beg.

"Let's just say," she says. "It's an initiation ritual."

"Wait a second…what about Maddie, Asher, and the others?" I say.

"This is _your _initiation ritual, Lina."

In a blur, it seems like, we hurry to catch up to the rest of the Dauntless members as we jump on the train and back off again.

"Where are we?" I yell. I notice we were all running towards this big building.

"You'll see!" Six yells back.

As we enter the big building, I see familiar faces—Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Will.

"Hey Tr—Six!" They say.

"Lina, what brings you here?" Marlene asks.

"Ask Six, she said it was an initiation ritual." I say.

Uriah and Six laugh. "Remember last year?" Uriah says. "When I…"

"Yeah, you did the same thing." Six says.

Apparently all the good things in Dauntless happened last year…

As we get in and out of the elevator and on the top of the building I see a wire and a harness, like what you zip-line on. Wait a second…I get it.

"Zip-lining?" I ask.

They all nod.

"Where's Four?" I say. "I mean, it looks like you all are here."

"Four doesn't like these sorts of things," Six says quickly.

I nod quickly. I was nervous. It's not like I've actually done this before. I look around; every person I see is a member.

I am just an initiate. A Dauntless rookie.

About ten people were in front of me, and each of them screams in delight as they go. They finally get to us.

"Hey guys, what do you think would happen if I loosen Uri's straps here a bit?" Zeke asks casually.

"You'd get murdered," Marlene replies, mocking Zeke's casual tone and then giving him a death glare.

"Not to mention our mother," Uriah adds.

Zeke sends Uriah off.

"You ready, Lina?" Zeke asks me.

I nod.

He helps me into the harness. "On three," he says. "…Three." I'm off.

I think I finally understand what birds feel like.

I outstretch my hands, so it looks like I'm flying.

I feel like I am free.

I feel awesome.

"Pull the brake!" Someone yells, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Right!" I say.

I reach for the brake, and pull it. The Dauntless catch me on the other side.

"That was amazing!" I yell out to them.

-Page breaker-

"You went zip-lining?" Maddie says. "How…? You couldn't have invited me?"

"I didn't even know that we were going zip-lining! Six told me it was an initiation ritual! It must have been meant to be a surprise."

Maddie shrugs. "Ben's looking for you."

"Well then tell him that I'm not jealous then he can do whatever he freaking wants with Caroline!" I say heatedly.

"Lina, I think you _really _need to talk to him that was all a mistake. Caroline was trying to…never mind you should hear it from him." Maddie says.

I huff. "I am doing this for you, Madeline, not anyone else." I head out of the transfer dormitories, and go towards the Dauntless-born dorms.

"I get there, and I find Ben outside. "Listen you'd better make this quick. I'm only here for Maddie. What was that with Caroline?"

"IreallylikeyouLinabutyou'resortofbipolarwhenitcomestoyourfeelingssoIaskedCarolineforhelpandshesaidthatjealousy'sthekeyandkissedmeforyoureaction."

"I don't understand a word you just said." I say, crossing my arms.

Ben takes a deep breath. "I really like you, but you're sort of bipolar when it comes to your feelings towards me, so I asked Caroline for help and she kissed me to see if you would be jealous or not."

"Really?" I question, a small smile playing on my lips. "No one's ever actually pretended to kiss a girl for me before, you know. I'm not bipolar I just…"

"…Want me to stop hitting on you and go away?" Ben says, smiling.

I smile. "No, not this time."

And we press our lips together, and it is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"So," He says. "We can't ignore this can we?"

"No," I say. "We can't. But I'd rather wait until after the initiation before we talk about anything. So…just good friends for now?"

"Really good friends," He agrees.

Tris POV

Tobias and I were in Max's office, and Eric was there. He called us to a meeting.

"So," Eric says. "You both know that stage two is coming up soon, and that Jeanine Matthews wants all the Divergent to be reported to her."

Oh, we know what Jeanine wants to do. Kill them.

"So your guys' jobs is to report all Divergents to me, and don't try getting out of it. I know that Four here has already been hiding some Divergents, hasn't he?" He says, looking at me pointedly.

Eric doesn't have any proof.

"We have more technology this year," Eric says. "So it is almost impossible to hide Divergents."

He said _almost_.

"I believe that is it, you may go." Eric says.

As we leave, we look at each other. "Now what?" Tobias says.

"I believe I heard him say _almost._" I say. "Not _exactly._ We're going to have to do the best we can, just like when we stopped the war. We can't let innocent initiates suffer the wrath of Jeanine."

"You're right. We can't." Tobias says.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I need your help with something. I need…you guessed it…fears for Lina! She'll have 8 fears and her last and worst fear will be the death of her mother, but I'm totally blank on the other 7 and ****I need them to write the next chapter****! :) Please review! :)**


	11. Simulations and a Secret Revealed

Simulations and a Secret Revealed

**A/N: Thanks for all your AWESOME fear ideas! :) Lina's 8 fears will go in this order (the farther down the list, the more worse the fear is**)

**1. Wasps**

**2. LIVING in the mall…with a crazy shopping boy crazy Maddie FOR ETERNITY (My pottermore friend BonnieSilver888 suggested this, and I couldn't stop laughing!)**

**3. Getting kidnapped by Erudite scientists (how her parents died)**

**4. The cold hard truth.**

**5. Ben getting tortured while Lina watches helpless**

**6. Lina's friends and family hating her (Luke, Maisie, Ben, Maddie, and Asher)**

**7. Lina having to kill her family and friends (Luke, Maisie, Ben, Maddie, and Asher)**

**8. Lina helplessly watching her mother (Estelle) dying.**

**Please enjoy the chapter! :) Sorry about the slow updating…my terrible excuse is… *gasps* school.**

Lina POV

I don't really see the danger of stage two. So far we're just waiting in a room, both transfers and Dauntless-born, for Four and Six to call us.

The door opens.

"Ben," Four calls.

"Good luck," I say to him as he walks towards Four.

The door opens again.

"Maddie," Six calls.

"I wonder what's in store," Maddie whispers to me.

"I don't know." I say. "But good luck."

Stages two and three were one of the things my Aunt was too afraid to tell me about.

Our numbers decrease.

"Asher." Four calls.

"Well," I say. "Good luck in there."

"You too." Asher says. "When you get called, I mean."

"Thanks." I say.

Eventually, there were only three people left. The door opens again.

"Lina," Six calls. I stand and follow Six into the empty room.

I recoil when I go inside of the room. It was like a replica of the aptitude test.

"What's going to happen?" I ask her.

"Well, have you ever heard that phrase 'face your fears?'" She says. "We take that literally. The simulation will show you how to keep your emotions in check while in a frightening situation."

She moves my long brown hair to the side and eases a needle in my skin.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. Be brave, the first time's the hardest. The hallucination will only stop once you calm down."

_I stand in the porch of my Candor home._

_Alright Lina, nothing bad yet. You're okay…this is home sweet home._

_Suddenly I hear a loud buzzing noise. _

_A wasp comes at me, and I try to shake it away in frustration. It stings me, and I feel a sharp pain. I try to shake off the wasp before it could sting again._

_I hear an even louder buzzing noise, and an entire swarm of wasps were coming towards me, and they have me cornered. I was flinging my arms around, trying to conquer the fear._

"_HELP!" I scream. "PLEASE HELP!"_

_Luke and Maisie rush out of the house. Good. They were going to help me. _

_But instead, they just pointed at me and laughed._

"_She's pathetic," Luke whispers to Maisie, who nods._

"_PLEASE HELP!" I sob._

_Stings were all over my body; it must have been hours by now._

_Six's voice: The hallucination will only stop when you calm down._

_Get it together Lina._

_Breathe._

_I slowly relax my muscles and let myself get stung all over my body, resigning myself to death by wasps._

I'm in the metal chair again, tears in my eyes, rocking back and forth.

"What was that?" I say, trying to keep my voice as controlled as possible. "What in the freaking world was that, Six? This isn't overcoming fear. In real life this would never happen, even if you're learning to think in the middle of it."

Six sighs. "How long do you think you were in there?"

"I don't know," I say. "Two hours? Three hours? A pathetically long amount of time."

"No, Lina. Two minutes. That was four times faster than the others." Six says.

I open the door, and head towards the dorms, when an arm stops me.

"Hey Lina." It was Ben.

"Oh, hey." I say.

Silence penetrates the corridors.

"So…" Ben says. "Simulations…You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…lots of wasps." I say.

"I'mafraidofbutterflies." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm afraid of butterflies." He repeats.

I'm rolling on the floor laughing. "You? Afraid of BUTTERFLIES?"

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." Ben says.

"Bet Four laughed his head off." I say.

"For your information he didn't," Ben says.

I laugh "Sure…"

-The next day-

I'm going to face another simulation. I don't know what it will be, but it will be worse of a fear. The needle is in my neck, and the simulation begins.

_This time, I am in the local mall, in Forever 21, one of Maddie's favorite stores._

_Okay…nothing bad can happen here, right? Except for…_

_Maddie bounds over to me with a bunch of clothes. "Lina, you have to try all of these on!"_

_That's what I thought._

"…_All of them?" I ask the simulation Maddie. I could picture Six on the floor laughing at this fear._

"_Yes! All of them!" Maddie squeals. "And when you come back, I'll have 80 more for you! And then we can stare at those cuties over there! We can do this for eternity!"_

_80 MORE!? _

_CUTIES?!_

_ETERNITY!?_

"_NO! This cannot be happening!" I scream, hand over my ears, and I rush to the Forever 21 fitting room._

_Okay, Lina. Breathe. This is just a simulation. Think, what can you do to get out of the local mall?_

_Something appears; a door. It wasn't there before. I open it._

I am back in the metal chair, and Six is staring at me wide-eyed.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I ask her.

"You created the door, Lina." Six says.

Some silence.

"Well what does that mean?" I demand her.

"It means…you're Divergent Lina." Six says.

I lean back on the wall, and I put my hand to my heart. "I have never heard that word in my life, Six! Tell me, what does it mean?"

"You should have stayed in Candor," Six says. "Because you are a horrible liar."

Six gives me a slip of paper. "Meet me at this apartment number. Four will be there." she says. "Bring no one."

"Are you going to do something to me?" I say. "Because I was told that I could…"

"No." Six cuts me off. "I protect people, I don't kill them. Oh and one more thing…"

She burst out laughing.

"What?" I demand her.

"That fear of yours!" She laughs.

My face turns red, like a tomato. "Ben's afraid of butterflies!" I yell out as I leave to louder bursts of laughter.

As I walk out, I wonder what Four and Six will talk to me about in their apartment.

**A/N: I hoped you like the chapter! :) Chapter 11 was more of a simulation analysis for Lina rather than dialogue, so it was only Lina POV. Chapter 12 will be told from the POVS of: Tris, Lina, and Ben. What do **_**you **_**guys think Four and Six will talk to Lina about in their apartment? Okay…I need advice! Please review! :)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter over and out**


	12. Evil Plans and Kidnappings

Evil Plans and Kidnappings

**A/N: None of you were expecting this…but here you go. This is a really short chapter because it's a filler. The reason I don't write much Fourtris is because I suck at writing it. I LOVE reading Fourtris stories…but I suck at writing Fourtris…or any pairing that doesn't involve an OC…because I can't mess up their characters because they're mine.**

**WARNING: After you read this, you'll want me to be like Edward.**

**PS: Homework is the bane of my life.**

* * *

Jeanine POV

The Divergent are growing stronger and stronger. They cannot be controlled in this society. This society is not orderly, and I do not like it. Those Stiffs still have control over the government!

"ERIC!" I call through our communication devices.

His voice comes up: "Yes, Jeanine? Do you need anything?"

"I need you to watch over the initiates _VERY _closely this year, _especially _Luke Owens' little sister, Emmalina. I've looked at her aptitude results…and her aptitude tester defied me. I specifically told them not to mess with the results. Hers were put in manually. Do not trust _Four_ and _Six _to watch them, for they are working against us."

"Of course, Jeanine." Eric says.

"No matter what, we need some Divergent to test for our experiments with the simulation, and if it doesn't work, we shall simply have to try and get more of the serum."

"Which Divergent do you want?" Jeanine says.

"I want Beatrice Prior…and Emmalina Owens." I say.

"When?" Eric says.

I smirk. "As soon as possible."

Lina POV

I walk nervously to Four and Six's apartment. I shouldn't be nervous; it's not like they're going to do anything to me. I knock on the door, and Six answers it.

"Lina, you're here. Have a seat." Six says.

"Do you know about the—" Four starts.

"The danger, the concept of the war, and that you stopped it?" I finish for him.

"So you—"

But Four was interrupted. The door burst open, and the sound of a gunshot rings in the air. Everything starts to blacken, and I hear someone yell: "Tris! Are you alright? Lina? What's going on?"

But that was all I could hear.

Ben POV

I was walking to the dauntless-born dormitories when a panicked Four corners me.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Eric," Four says. "He took my Tris…and he took Lina. I think he took them to Erudite headquarters. Git."

"He took Lina," I repeat.

"My Lina," I whisper softly. "Hang on…wherever you are."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe… I know what you're thinking. "You're so evil…I will kill you poseidon's hufflepuff daughter!" Please drop the knives. What now? Please review! :)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter over and out**


	13. Tests and Plots

Tests and Plots

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I was only able to write this chapter because today we're off school due to Election Day! *happy dance* So I took the day to write this chapter. I watched a movie, and then I wrote the chapter. So yeah. Here you go. **

**What I was trying to perceive through my OC's Lina and Ben is that, I'm sorry for all the "Love at first sight" believers, but I believe that that is overrated. You can't just look at someone and fall in love; face it that is a fairytale thing. You have to get to know a person first. For Lina and Ben I created a "Love-Hate relationship." Ben loves; Lina hates. It's quite like "Anne of Green Gables." But yes, Lina is slowly beginning to love. Just wanted to let you all know where I got that from. I read romance novels so that's how I know all this; through theory, hopefully not through practice.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of "Another year, another initiate!" :)**

* * *

Lina POV

Now, I was expecting to wake up in my initiate dorm or something like that. I was very surprised to wake up in Erudite headquarters; in a cell.

This is my fear.

This is exactly what happened to my parents; now it is happening to their daughter.

A man who looks a lot like Six its creepy comes towards me. "Ah, you're awake. I must inform Jeanine."

_Jeanine. So this was one of her plans._

"Ah, Emmalina, I didn't think it would come to this," Jeanine says, opening the cell door. "The same fate as your parents."

I knew that I would have had to face this fear in a simulation setting.

But, this isn't a simulation. This is REAL.

"It didn't have to," I snarl. "You could have just left me alone, in Dauntless, to complete initiation and become a Dauntless member."

"I suppose I could have," she muses. "But I can't let the Divergent do that, can I?"

Oh! So this is what it is about! Luke's warning. But I really did try my hardest to hide it. I mean, only Six and Four know, right? And they would never tell Jeanine.

"I think for a while, you and Beatrice will be very useful."

"Who—who's Beatrice?" I say. Another person doesn't need to be dragged into this.

"Oh, right! You would know her as your trainer, Six." Jeanine says.

"Leave Six out of this." I hiss. "I thought we disposed of your plans when Four and Six got rid of the serum."

"Yes, this is why we will try to get more of the serum; as soon as we test for a serum that works on the Divergent."

I scoff. "From who? Who did you get the serum from the last time? I want to send them to their grave, but I doubt they'd give you more. As for testing us, it probably won't work." I hiss.

"We will see about that," she says. "The first test will start shortly. She closes the door."

"Help, please help." I murmur. "Jeanine's going to do tests on me; just like my parents."

* * *

Ben POV

_I was in the Erudite headquarters and I was seeing through a cell. Lina was pacing in the cell._

"_Help, please help." She murmurs. "Jeanine's going to do tests on me; just like my parents."_

"_I'm coming, Lina!" I yell, and I try to pry open the cell. "LINA! It's not working!"_

"_HELP!" She yells._

_Tears were flowing down my face. "You don't know, Lina, you don't know how badly I want to help you! Lina!"_

_I hear an explosion noise, and a shrill scream from Lina._

"_Ben," a female voice from the distance says. "Ben, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"_

"DON'T KILL HER!" I yell, waking up. Some of the Dauntless born initiates grumble, and Caroline is at my bedside. It was 7 am.

"Nightmares about Lina?" She says sympathetically. "I'm sure she's fine for now; Jeanine wouldn't kill her on the dot; she'd use her as a lab rat for a while."

"Yes, but what happens when she's done? We need a plan! We don't have to worry about initiation; Four put it on hiatus!"

"Wait, what?" Caroline says.

"Four is too worried about Tris to continue with the initiation; so it's on hiatus until they are found and back here safely, now, a PLAN!"

"I'll help you soon," Caroline murmurs.

"You're useless; I'm finding Maddie," I state, and I leave the dauntless-born dormitories for the transfer ones.

"Heard anything of Lina?" Maddie says frantically letting me in. No one was in the transfer dorms but her.

"I only had a nightmare about her, but I think right now, no damage yet." I assure her, but even I am unsure.

"I think we should talk to Four and Christina," Maddie says.

"What for?" I ask her.

"Well, they're put into the same situation as us, aren't they?" Maddie says to me. "Six is Four's girlfriend and Christina's best friend."

"I suppose," I say. "But Lina's not my girlfriend."

"She might very well be a close second; the way you care about her! And as her best friend, I know that she cares about you! But that's not the point right now! The point is to save Lina and Six!"

"Okay, worth a shot," I say to her. Maddie and I run to Four's apartment, where we find both him and Christina together, whispering.

"Hey, guys." Maddie says. "Ben and I thought that it would be a good idea to come and—"

"Yeah, I know." Christina says. "We need as many ideas as we can get."

* * *

Lina POV

"Okay, Emmalina, the first test is going to be very simple," she says, as if she is talking to a three year old. "First of all, I found some very interesting things on your file. You are actually Divergent for four factions, did you know that?"

"Four—four factions?" I stammer.

"You have what is called an undetected aptitude. Your Candor upbringing has rubbed off on you, and you have a small, undetected, aptitude for Candor."

"Just get on with it!" I snap.

"This serum is just a tad stronger than the serum that we were supposed to use," Jeanine says.

"—until my heroic trainers got rid of it all," I finish smugly for her.

"Stop being difficult," she snaps, and puts the serum in my neck.

_I wake up in the simulation room with a jolt. _

"_That's it?" I say to Jeanine. "But nothing happened!"_

"_That's it, Emmalina, Jeanine says. In fact that's all we need you for. I have sent Six on her way to Dauntless, and you may leave as well."_

"_But, your evil plan—"_

"_Just go." She says exasperatedly._

_I run out of the room as fast as I could and jump the train to the Dauntless compound. When I get there, I run to the initiation dormitories._

"_Maddie, guess what, I'm back!" I yell joyfully and hug her. _

_She pulls me off, and sneers at me. "You should have rotted in Erudite headquarters, Lina." She says to me. "No one wants you here."_

"_But—but-" I stammer._

"_Save it!" Maddie hisses. "I'm done being your best friend."_

_I was shocked. "Well, fine, Madeline, I don't need you!" _

_I run to the Dauntless-born dorms in tears. "Ben? Caroline?" I say. "Are any of you in there?"_

_Ben and Caroline were laughing at a joke, and I smile._

"_Hey," I say. "I'm back."_

"_Oh." Ben says indifferently. "Why are you still here?"_

"_What—what do you mean?"_

"_I mean, you should have died in the headquarters. Don't you realize that no one likes you? I mean, I'm not sugar-coating it, no one does."_

_I walk out of the Dauntless-born dorms full out sobbing, until I managed to get myself together and remembered something:_

_Why would Jeanine let me out?_

_Why would any of these things happen?_

_Maddie doesn't hate me._

_Ben doesn't hate me._

_This is ONLY a simulation._

_That's what this is; a plaything of the mind._

"_It will take more than this to hoodwink me," I snarl._

I'm in the simulation room again; but instead I'm met by a frustrated Jeanine.

"It didn't work!" She says, frustrated. "Guards—take her away!"

"What sort of Erudite are you?" I say as the guards take me away.

Even if I passed that test, the rest will not be easy. If I don't get out of here, I may as well sign a death warrant.

* * *

Ben POV

"THAT'S the plan for us?" Maddie rages as we leave their apartment. "Okay, how does going to Candor to talk to Luke solve _anything_?"

"Listen," I say reasonably. "Both Luke and Lina have experienced this secondhand with their parents; the difference is that Luke was 17 at the time while Lina was only 9. Don't you think Luke would know something?"

"First of all, how do you know so much about Lina? Seriously, it's getting creepy." Maddie says. "Second, I suppose. When should we go?"

"Lina's in danger," I say. "So I'm thinking AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

The two of us, with permission, get on the train and head into the Candor sector. There was the ordinary section, then the Merciless Mart that separates its way to the government section, but there are security guards there, who only let a select few in there.

"Well, how do we get in?" I say frantically to Maddie.

"Don't worry," she says. "I got this. Lina and I used to live in the government section. They'll remember me; don't worry."

Maddie leads me to the government section, and looks up at the security guards.

"I'm sure you remember me; just in different clothes." She says.

Maddie right now looked so full-blown Dauntless that I'm not sure that they would remember her.

"Yes, Miss Ritter. You look so…Dauntless." One of them says. "What brings you here? Last time I checked, you can't leave your compound until your initiation is over."

"Yes, but we got permission. This is an emergency. Lina has been kidnapped."

They give her puzzled looks.

"I mean _Emmalina _got kidnapped," Maddie says frantically. "We need to talk to her brother Luke, the assistant leader of Candor."

The security guards let us in, and Maddie leads me to a nice, big house, just by the headquarters building.

"Wow," I say. "Nice place she used to live in."

But Maddie wasn't listening to me; she climbed upstairs and knocked on the door.

Her brother, Luke, answered the door.

"Madeline," he greets. "What a pleasant surprise." He takes a look at me, and completely ignores me.

"What brings you here?" He says to Maddie.

"EmmalinahasbeenkidnappedandtakentoEruditeheadquarters." Maddie gasps.

"Okay, slow down, Madeline. All I got out of that was 'Erudite Headquarters and 'Emmalina.'" His eyes widen. "Don't tell me she was—"

"Taken by Jeanine, yeah she was!" Maddie says, close to tears. Tears silently form in my eyes too.

"Luke, who's by the door?" A voice says.

"Madeline and someone else." Luke says, trying to keep his cool. "They've brought me some. Er… news about your sister Emmalina."

"What kind of news?" Her sister asks.

"Maisie…you remember what happened to our parents?" Luke says uncomfortably.

She nods.

"The same thing happened to Emmalina. But she isn't dead yet." Luke says, tears falling down his face.

"That's the first sign of emotion I ever saw in him," Maddie mutters to me.

Tears fall down Maisie's face. "If she is not dead yet; we must keep her alive before it is too late. We need to think of how to rescue her; and the more people the better."

"Agreed," Maddie and I say.

"We also need to rescue our initiation trainer, Six." Maddie says.

"Ben, you want to go back to the Dauntless headquarters and fetch Four and Christina? I think we should make this our home base." Maddie says.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." I say, and I leave with that.

_Don't worry, Lina._

_We're coming._

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I took all day on this so I hope you like it. I was wondering: Do you guys want me to do a Tobias POV in the next chapter about his worries on Tris? Tell me if you do in a review. Please review! :)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


End file.
